Lips
by juicy.lullaby
Summary: He just realized that all this time he was craving for her lips. He just wasn't aware of that, and by a simple incident, that thought always flew around his mind... oneshot.


**LIPS**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, I just own the plot.**

**___**

**Warning: Grammatical errors and typo. This is my very first fanfic (yeaaaaaaahhhhh!!!) and I hope you review to tell me how you feel about this.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It all started when she got a box full of gum. She shared it with others, of course, but she herself got three gums. I did not mind it at first, but when I heard the pop sound for maybe like the hundredth time, I freaked out.

I turned my head to her and almost snapped trough my teeth. Yeah, almost, I did not snap at her because I noticed something.

Her lips.

Her lips looked so... different.

It was tempting, enticing...

The purple color of the gum seemed so contrast with her pinky pale lips. The way it pumped bigger against her lips, (I just realized that her lips were full and dazzling) how she stuck her tongue to spread the gum... didn't know why, it drove me crazy. One thing flashed through my mind: 'I wish it was my lips she chews...'

That was how all started.

-

Since that day, I could not help but let her lips became my eyes' target, especially when she talked to me. I followed its every movement, how it was when she pouted, when she bite her lower lips, while she smiled.

I told you, it made me light-headed. All I wanted to do was locked my lips with hers. Blame my hormones.

"Howallons!!!" She screamed in happiness. I twirled and found shadow-freak hugged her, a big box of Howallons lied on the wooden desk. People began gathered around them, wanted to taste the so-called-heavenly taste of the fluff puff. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!" she added, jumping on his embrace.

Stupid. If it was only Howallons, I could buy her a million. It was only a box and yet he got hugs. I always stayed beside her and protected her, but all I got was nothing. Unfair.

She opened the box and her face lit up. She gave everyone one each, and when she extended the box to give me one, I refused it.

"So then it means I can eat yours? You don't want this, right?" I hn-ed and nodded. "It's not my fault then if you regret it!" she added and grinned sheepishly. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

She took a seat beside me after that, and the shadow-freak sat on the table across her. I tch-ed and now stared at her lips as usual, considering that it was my obsession lately.

.god.

I inhaled deeply and tried not to lose my grip. Her lips were glittered with sugar powder--it was cute and alluring. I closed my eyes and focused myself, because a second ago I was nearly launched myself at her.

Sound of table 'cracked' disturbed my meditation and I opened my eyes.

"Oh Mikan, you're such a mess," I saw Andou had jumped from the table and walked to her, leaned forward and wiped her lips with his thumb AND placed his thumb on his mouth.

Ruka and her stared at him in shock, and I concentrated myself not to burn something.

"Oh, sorry," he said, "I can't help it. It's tradition."

Tradition your ass.

"Uhm, sure, I lose nothing anyway," she uttered dumbly, then began eating her Howallons again. Huff. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_. "Ruka, you also got some on your mouth too," she suddenly stated and came forward, swept his lips with her thumb and licked it, mimicking the perverted shadow freak. Ruka blushed and Andou laughed. "What? I am just copying Tsubasa-senpai. It's tradition, right?"

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_.

"Natsume? Are you breathing?"

-

I ached to lick her lips right now. She currently ate her strawberry ice cream, and as usual, there were cream and stuff left around her mouth. Her lips blanched because of the sudden cold of the ice, and the creamy pink ice on the corner of her lips made it more enchanting.

"Mikan," Ruka called and pointed on her lips, making circle, telling her that she was on mess.

"What?" She asked in confusion. Ruka sighed and bent forward holding a napkin, ready to clean it. Oh-oh, gotta stop that, because I was not sure his gesture was his gentleness or he just wanted to touch my girl.

"You eat like a baby, and your ice cream scattered around your mouth," I interrupted bluntly, and Mikan ooh-ed in understanding, making Ruka backed off. She ran her tongue on her lower lips and--I knew this was ridiculous--I mentally hope it was my tongue on her lips.

-

"Ouch!" she shrieked and all heads turned to her.

"What's wrong, Mikan-chan?" The gay-teacher asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just got a paper cut,"

That was the end of the commotion, but hormones in my body started its own commotion.

Why?

Because she sucked her index finger in flirting way--in my eyes, at least--and I squeezed the manga in my palm to kick that out. Without me realizing, I blurted out, "Whom are you trying to seduce?"

Once more, all heads turned to her--no, to us--and everyone raised an eyebrow for that. Everyone, except Narumi, because he was grinning like idiot.

"What do you mean?" She questioned and put out her finger from her mouth. In my wildest vision, she did not suck her finger but my lips.

And it was most likely I did it absent-mindedly in reality. The opposite, of course, I sucked her lips, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, passionately, wildly, and hotly. I did not forget to run my tongue on her appealing sexy lips, of course.

She replied--because my kisses forced her to. Ha. Hell with the gay teacher and Imai's camera and people watching, I don't care. This was sort of my dream came true.

And I did not plan to stop right there. Ha, blame my hormones.

__

**How was it? Kyaaaaahh~ I'm so nervous because this is my first fanfic! Review if you have time, okay?**

** is signing out!**

**___**


End file.
